The Mask of El Toro Fuerte
The Mask of El Toro Fuerte is the third episode of Jackie Chan Adventures. Synopsis Jackie travels to Mexico to find the Ox Talisman, but someone else already has the Talisman. He encounter El Toro Fuerte, who is unaware of the Talisman's magic and wears it as part of his wrestling costume. Plot Jackie travels to a Mexican pyramid in search of the Ox Talisman, and the Enforcers follow him. Inside the pyramid, Jackie finds that the talisman has already been taken by someone else, but just then, the Dark Hand confronts him for it, and he manages to escape with a little help from Jade - who wasn't supposed to be there. After escaping, he and Jade go to the city, hoping to run across a clue as to where the talisman may have been taken. While Jackie shops, Jade meets Paco, a huge fan of a Mexican masked wrestler El Toro Fuerte. At first she thinks he is asking her on a date. He hands her a promotional poster for the upcoming match, and he claims that El Toro is the greatest wrestler in the world. Jade disagrees, declaring that wrestling is all fake, and regardless, she points to Jackie as the greatest. Paco invites her to bring him to the match to wrestle El Toro. At first, Jackie disagrees to go, but sees in the poster's picture of the wrestler that the Ox Talisman is attached to El Toro's mask. Jackie and Jade go to to the match, and the Dark Hand follows. Paco arrives with tickets for Jade and himself, but Jade is disappointed about Jackie not planning to wrestle "the greatest wrestler in the world." While Jackie tries to find the talisman, the Dark Hand attacks him, and in an attempt to escape, he accidentally gets into the ring with El Toro. He plans to win so that (by custom of a wrestling loss) El Toro's mask will be taken off and he can get the talisman, but El Toro is stronger than expected and knocks Jackie out. In a dream sequence, Uncle reminds Jackie that each talisman possesses a different power, and it is possible that the Ox's is super-human strength. Jackie explains this to Jade (clearing up her disappointment at his loss), and the two of them go to retrieve the talisman. Outside, El Toro is giving Paco an autograph, and the Dark Hand has noticed the talisman on El Toro's mask. Tohru tries to take the mask away from El Toro, but he is no match for the wrestler's strength. Jackie catches up and tries to persuade El Toro to give him the talisman, but he refuses. Suddenly, the Shadowkhan arrive and attack them, unmasking El Toro. Bare-faced, El Toro is easily subdued, and the Dark Hand takes the talisman, leaving the mask behind. Paco, heartbroken to find out that his hero is a "fake," runs from El Toro in tears. The Dark Hand also kidnaps Jackie and gets away. El Toro's self-confidence is completely broken, but Jade convinces him to help her save Jackie and get the talisman. They find Jackie tied up in a plane, and they get him out, but before they untie him, he says the talisman is in the cockpit. They go inside to get it, and the plane takes off with Jackie hanging outside. While El Toro wrestles Tohru (more evenly-matched this time), Jade stops to try and help Jackie, but she realizes she needs the talisman's strength to pull him in, so she goes to the cockpit. The pilot quickly notices her, and she accidentally knocks him out. It is not until after Jackie manages to break free of his bonds and climb aboard that he and the others notice that the only person keeping the plane in the air is Jade. Meanwhile, Paco is confronting his beloved posters, depressed about El Toro, when the plane crashes nearby. The four get out and Jackie and El Toro are ready to fight Tohru. Jade throws El Toro the talisman, but he throws it back, saying, "I would rather lose with dignity than win by deception." Paco is impressed by this declaration, realizing that El Toro is once again his hero. Tohru is able defeat the duo with a single hit, but Jade knocks him out with a single kick, aided by the talisman. Paco arrives and asks El Toro to teach him "the ways of the wrestler," stating that he is the best. This sparks Jade and Paco resume their quarrel about whether Jackie or El Toro is the greatest as the episode ends. Characters Protagonists *Jackie Chan *Jade Chan *Uncle (only in vision) *El Toro Fuerte *Paco Antagonists *Finn *Ratso *Chow *Tohru *Ninja Khan Objects *Ox Talisman - El Toro Fuerte, Jade Chan Voice Talent *James Sie - Jackie Chan, Chow *Stacie Chan - Jade Chan *Sab Shimono - Uncle *Clancy Brown - Ratso *Adam Baldwin - Finn *Noah Nelson - Tohru *Miguel Sandoval - El Toro Fuerte *Franco Velez - Paco Broadcast *USA: The WB (Kids' WB) - Saturday, September 23, 2000 *UK: BBC One (CBBC) - Saturday, October 6, 2001 es:La Máscara del Toro Fuerte Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes set in North America